


untitled

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU, king au where michael turns into a big werebear sometimes, semi beast sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and ryan try something new</p>
<p>king au where michael is a werebear and they decide to do the diddle (consent is given)</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

They had spoken about this before engaging in the act, but Ryan was starting to realize he didn’t really think this one completely through.

His back was pressed into the uncomfortable stone wall of the hall, legs spread a bit and pressed almost to his chest. Michael was kneeling between his legs, though there was honestly no need; the man grew much larger when he shifted forms. Ryan squirmed as Michael’s tongue pressed deeper into him, curling and nudging against his walls. Ryan panted hard, one hand covering his face as the other reached down and found purchase in the curly fur. Michael growled softly and pulled back a little, pressing his face into Ryan’s thigh and giving it a small bite.

“O-Ow! Hey, Michael, be nice,” Ryan hissed softly, tugging at the fur beneath his fingers, “No biting like that. You know the rules.”

Michael snorted and licked at the bite marks left on Ryan’s thigh, as if apologizing for it. Ryan just sighed softly, carding his fingers through the fur.

“Good boy… do you still want to continue with this?”

Michael rumbled low, nodding his head and lowering Ryan to his feet, now towering over the man. He nosed into Ryan’s hair a little, snorting soft before he got to his feet. Ryan steadied himself using the wall, reaching up to rub at Michael’s arm, patting him.

“Come, up to my room. You might not fit entirely into bed, but that’s no big deal. Come,” Ryan gestured with his hand and started towards the end of the hall, leaving his bottoms and underwear on the floor. Behind him, Michael followed, occasionally nudging Ryan further up the stairs or pawing at him. Ryan just laughed, swatting at Michael a bit.

“Impatient, aren’t you? Relax, we’ll get there.”

Michael only growled in response and Ryan chuckled soft. What a brat.

They finally reached Ryan’s room and Michael nearly knocked the man over to get in, giving an excited growl. Ryan sighed, giving a head shake.

“Brat,” He murmured, watching Michael circle the bed before sitting down next to it. Ryan stretched before he shrugged off his cloak, deciding this was the last thing he needed Michael to destroy. He walked over, reaching up to cup Michael’s cheek, rubbing it.

“That’s a good boy, Michael,” Ryan murmured softly, climbing onto Michael’s lap, “we’re going to go easy, yes?”

Michael nodded, licking at Ryan’s wrist and nuzzling into it. Ryan smiled at him, sighing happily. Michael was so good to him. He leaned past the other and rummaged in the small table by his bed, digging out the vial of liquid. He settled back and curled his fingers around Michael, murmuring soft.

“You’re so big like this,” Ryan purred out soft, uncorking the vial and pouring the liquid over Michael, coating the others arousal. he gave Michael a few quick jerks before pulling his hand away, pressing it to Michael’s chest and steadying himself as Ryan lowered his hips slowly, lining them up. He was careful as he took Michael in, gasping out softly at the stretch.

Michael whined loudly at the feeling, hips pushing up a little eagerly. Ryan groaned, shivering at the feeling of Michael filling him further.

“S-stop, don’t move your hips,” Ryan ordered, giving Michael a look, “too much right now. Give me a moment, Michael.”

The bear just grunted softly but kept his hips still, pouting at Ryan. The man only rolled his eyes, giving a small shake of his head. What a brat. Ryan let his body adjust before slowly lowering himself further until he sat in Michael’s lap, shaking a bit from it. This was nothing new; he’d seen Michael before, especially like this, but… it still seemed so different. Ryan squirmed in his lap, pressing his forehead into Michael’s chest and panting softly. After a moment Ryan slowly lifted his hips just slightly before lowering them again, moaning soft. It still felt like too much but Ryan could move at least, giving his hips easy rocks.

“A-ah, this… this is s-something, Michael,” Ryan laughed, voice shaking as he slowly sped up his bounces, moving his hips a bit higher as he went. Michael whined low, pressing his face against Ryan’s hair. Ryan gave a soft little noise, petting Michael’s neck a little.

“Easy, boy…”

Michael shivered against him, hips starting to slowly rock up. Ryan gasped out, lidding his eyes and giving a soft exhale. He matched Michael’s hips, rocking his own in sync with a shudder. Hell, that was… that was good. He ground his hips downwards, moaning out.

“M-Michael, that’s it, that’s it,” Ryan panted, wrapping both his arms around Michael’s neck as he drove his hips down a little harder, feeling his stomach curl a little. It was embarrassing to be this close this fast; Ryan was a little ashamed but Michael didn’t seem to care. The bear was thrusting faster into him, falling out of sync. Ryan rubbed his face against Michael, panting harder as he was fucked. 

“M-Michael, Michael, a-ah,” Ryan whimpered, grinding his hips down a last time before he came, trembling. Michael immediately took over, pressing Ryan down against the floor and thrusting fast into him. Ryan gasped out, arms covering his face as Michael fucked him. It lasted just a few moments longer before Michael was buried into him, coming with a low growl.

Ryan shuddered as Michael came, panting hard as the other thrust a few more times through his orgasm before stilling again. Ryan just sighed out, breath evening out. God, he was tired now. Michael must have realized it because he was moving him onto the bed, face pressing into Ryan’s stomach and giving it a little lick.

“... Good boy,” Ryan murmured, rubbing at Michael’s head, “that’s a very good boy.”

Michael rumbled softly in return, licking Ryan’s palm before half crawling up onto the bed, yawning big. Ryan ran his hands through the soft fur, rolling onto his side to curl against Michael.

He fell asleep and when he awoke later, Michael had turned back and was curled against him. Ryan just yawned and covered them up, arms tucking against Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> today's my birthday so i wrote myself porn. happy birthday, me


End file.
